creatumundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Plantilla:Interwikitmp-grp
Ver: Pass 2FL -- Pedia Version 2F meta 2F commons, 2Fa books, 2Fb, 06:44, 28 January 2007 (UTC), 2Fg update, 08:33, 28 January 2007 (UTC) species, 2Fc, 07:15, 28 January 2007 (UTC) + 08:05, 28 January 2007 (UTC) versity, 2Fd, 2Ff 07:43, 28 January 2007 (UTC) http://en.wikiversity.org/w/index.php?title=Species:Template:Interwikitmp-grp&action=edit trying to go to Wikispecies from versity source, 2Fe, 07:59, 28 January 2007 (UTC) http://en.wikisource.org/w/index.php?title=Species:Template:Interwikitmp-grp&action=edit trying to go to Wikispecies from source quote, 2Fg, 08:22, 28 January 2007 (UTC) http://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Species:Template:Interwikitmp-grp&action=edit, trying to go to Wikispecies from source Versity3, 2Fg, 08:23, 28 January 2007 (UTC) WikiPedia2, 2Fg, 08:41, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Wikimedia Commons, 2F-h, 16:34, 30 January 2007 (UTC) WikiPedia3 2F-k, 15:42, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Latest: WikiPedia4 2F-L, 07:18, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ...stub in parameter version usage, began auto-categorization logic (See line 'content of W:template:tt0 goes here when tested.'), and other misc. fixups. Rev: 2F-L: In general: Prep for adding pass 3 auto-categorisation... (A) stub in switch parameters usage. (B) Assert w:magic word 'lcfirst' for wiktionary namecon compliance when possible. (Note: TL/tl is a likely problem there!) © extensive use of {i} templates today... Need wikisource to un-depreciate use of Indent. (D) Unplanned edit: Am getting a spurious /includeonly that disappears when call here is turned into an lts call... which pins things down TO HERE or daughter templates. '''Rev: 2F-k: :Adds Edit link to array box, Fixed logic sense of ALL param., added Inhib/Override params (All UCASE) to bypass a sister if they don't or do want a template... whichever is opposite case from normal. ::(Downside: If they accept or not accept the project, then will have to change all tagging here and re-export... but we're doing that now. It's going to get far harder as time as more goes out. ::* Hmmmm, can a BOT do a list and remove or add OVR=xxx| segments within a line? Seems likely. }}} Similar templates at English sister projects action=edit}} edit } | mta Meta-wiki }}}| }}} }} } | wpd Wikipedia }}}| }}} }} } | cms Commons |Wikimedia Commons | }}}| }}} | }}}| }}} }} | }}}]] }} } | wbk Wikibooks |Wikibooks | }}}| }}} | }}}| }}} }} }} } | wqt Wikiquote |Wikiquote| }}}| }}} | }}}| }}} }} }} } | wsr Wikisource |Wikisource| }}}| }}} | }}}| }}} }} }} } }}}| } }}} | wdy Wiktionary }}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}} }}}} } }}}| } }}} | wnw Wikinews }}}| }}} }}}} } | wsp Wikispecies |Wikispecies| }}}| }}} | }}}| }}} }} }} } | wvy Wikiversity |Wikiversity| }}}| }}} | }}}| }}} }} }} }}}} | mdw Mediawiki }}}| }}} }} This project under construction ... Pardon our appearance whist we remodel, pull the engine, and change the tires. Usage This template can be used when more than one English language sister projects has a similar template. If the templates have different names on different projects you can use parameters to specify those names: Switch and override pagename parameters *'mta'=template name at Meta-wiki *'wpd'=template name at English Wikipedia *'cms'=template name at Commons *'wbk'=template name at English Wikibooks *'wqt'=template name at English Wikiquote *'wsr'=template name at English Wikisource *'wdy'=template name at English Wikitionary *'wnw'=template name at English Wikinews *'wsp'=template name at English Wikispecies *'wvr'=template name at English Wikiversity *'mdw'=template name at Media-wiki ::(In some of the discussion below, any one of the above is represented by 'xxx'.) Passing an empty parameter will cause the item to be omitted from the list. Some sister-projects only have marginal inclusion in, or need for this template sharing. These default to 'off' in the normal display (Wiktionary, Media-wiki, Wikinews currently). ;Flip parameters Those which are off, but do use the template being tagged, may be included in the list by defining an all capital letters version of the above all lower case parameters. (Example: '|WDY=y' will include Wiktionary under the same default template name by the template code: ' }}} }}} }}} , thus typing in a long name when a normally suppressed template auto-link IS desired, is not necessary. Using XXX=1 to turn off a link, such as when a Sister project TfD decides to not allow the template locally, would be redundant with 'xxx=', add complexity, and is subject to confusion. So the Capital letter flip parameters are available only those sister projects which normally suppress a template. Example: }} This produces a box with the Meta and Wikiquote rows ommitted, and the "Template:foo" linked to in the Wikinews row (alternate name of same template), and link to the normal name on Wiktionary and Media-wiki. '!Goo' is the category pipe-trick, is redundant } argument. An interesting experiment: See the different uses the templates , , and are put to on each English sister project. The shorter the name, the more likely a naming collision will occur with a different use of the tool template! Other parameters # General Auto-categorization applies pipe-tricked category sorting using ' }}} }}} }}} , which allows the lowercase override name 'xxx', the general sorting name }, or the overall default, the Magic word ' . # V=letter 'D' or numbers: {0, 1, 2,..., 6}} — from Version P3 will provide auto-categorization same as the suffixed versions of 'interwikitmp-grp##' listed in template:interwikitmp-grp/doc. (Not currently in place!) // FrankB 07:19, 8 February 2007 (UTC) # ALL=''anything'' — turns on all links forming elements. Can use to poll sister projects for template presence, or to distribute the template, despite normal non-participation by that sister in the project. # cat=''bare name''... value supplants Category:Miscellaneous templates for V=3, 4, 5, and V=6 auto-categorization modes. The replacement category is generally a sub-category of Miscellaneous, such as typing-aid templates or uncategorized templates. 'cat=' may be defined false (not uncommon in V=6 calls where template is a category tagging template linking both internally and externally but used on category pages. Example: W:Template:Commonscat1A, , Template:WikiPtmp (or any 'XXXXtmp' templates listed below) and etcetera.) }|'PARAMETER ERROR: Parameter 'cats=' depreciated in favor of 'CATS=' or 'cat=' as noted above. }} # ALL2= or ALLCATS= ''anything — is an edit-check mode parameter. It is the same as specifying all variations of 'V=' parameter, and turns on ALL autocategorization. (It should not be used on any page in a permanent save, but is for preview mode testing.) # CATS=pipetrick1pipetrick2...pipetrickNN Used primarily in administrative templates where the category structure has been duplicated locally for compatibility. ##Cat1=, Cat2=, Cat3=, ..., Cat5=pipe-trick, for keeping things neat on separate lines... especially useful when using different pipe-tricked forms. # inhib=''anything'' — Inhib suppresses auto-categorization to Category:Interwiki utility templates (Normally lists tools or other Utility templates), in conjuction with parameter V=0, it also asserts Category:Interwiki template-links-tagging templates provided the 'V=0' condition is also a parameter, and always causes auto-categorization to Category:Interwiki templates on all sister projects regardlss of V=#. In use, inhib is for templates that are part of one interwiki linking system, or the other (two other tagging systems that tie categories together which came first, albeit unofficially as experimental implementations began in the summer of 2006), and lastly, for the site independent templates which are used to generate uniform messages and documentation for such templates, many of these being formating typing aids (i, i0, i2, i5, and indent) powerful category or template links generating tools (lc, lts), or site independent link templates (w2, w2c, Mw, wd). # ??? - Stay tuned. Individual tags ;Templates to use when only some small number of sister projects has a similar template: :# template:Metatmp :# template:commonstmp :# template:WikiBookstmp :# template:Wikiquote :# template:Wikisourcetmp :# template:Wiktionarytmp :# template:WikiNewstmp :# template:WikiSpeciestmp :# template:WikiVersitytmp ;Interwiki task management templates (for misc. Maintenance) *-2. —Mastercopy: en.Wp *-1. —Mastercopy: en.Wp :As of 4 February, the below uses are depreciated--- use '|V=##| syntax matching suffixed names. * 0. —Mastercopy: en.Wp * 1. —Mastercopy: en.Wp * 2. —Mastercopy: en.Wp * 3. —Mastercopy: en.Wp * 4. —Mastercopy: en.Wp * 5. —Mastercopy: en.Wp * 6. —Mastercopy: en.Wp ;Auxilliaries *# —Mastercopy: en.Wp *# —Mastercopy: en.Wp *# somethings missing... *# —Mastercopy: W:template:Interwikitmp-grp usage ---- content of W:template:tt0 goes here when tested. ---- ;quicklinks *# -- *# *# -- main documentation page. Displays others here *# -- *# ---- ;validations:(Temporary availability check for documentation compatibility) ;On / / / / / / / / / / (sister templates) ;On / / / / / / / / / / (sister templates) ---- ;Key categories 1 Category:Interwiki link templates and Category:Interwiki utility templates -- bridge a gulf 2 Category: Internal link templates and Category:Interwiki utility templates.-- Link/Edit another page internally 3 Category:[ Miscellaneous || Typing-aid || Uncategorized ] templates and Category:Interwiki utility templates 4 Category:Interwiki link templates and Category:Miscellaneous templates -- Combo's of 1 + 3 5 Category: Internal link templates and Category:Miscellaneous templates -- Combo's of 2 + 3 6 Interwiki link templates, Internal link templates and Category:Miscellaneous templates -- Combo's of 1 + 2 + 3 ---- ;test }|yes|| }}